Reborn
by Sam the Ant Ha
Summary: Post New Moon. Bella has changed drastically from what she once was and is living for it. Between sex, drugs, and booze - who has time to mope over that silly vamp? Maybe she didn't get to change into a vampire and be immortal, but she can do her own little change and feel just as Reborn.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Desires

 **Hello all!** For those who have just now come across my stories: I'm Samantha! I started writing on FanFiction when I was twelve. Yeah... _twelve_. Several years later, I've returned...a bored twenty-three year old college graduate with a desire to write again *superhero spin* I hope you enjoy the beginning of this story I'm trying to create.

* * *

I stared at the ceiling of Jacob Black's room. There was endless grooves. They made nonsensical swirls. Each one blended into the next like an infinite connection. Instead of something really deep coming to my mind for an infinite connection, all I could think of was a giant orgy. A ceiling-spackle orgy.

Jacob stopped his pleasuring to come up for air and saw me slipping, "Bells?" he sounded slightly perturbed and possibly embarrassed.

I broke my gaze from the ceiling to drink in the sight of my Jacob. His mouth was in a small frown, glistening with my arousal. This sight brought a wave of feelings that washed over my body from head to toe. I broke the distance between us, grasping his face with my greedy hands, meeting his unexpected and eager lips. I licked my own lubrication off them and danced with his tongue.

His moan was a beautiful melody that pushed me further over the edge. I straddled his hips and rocked against him. He groaned in response and his hands explored my breasts. My nipples hardened.

"Please. No more teasing," I begged him with another rock, "I need this." His hot breath ragged against my throat.

Jacob flipped us with ease eliciting a small creak of his bed, "But," he playfully nipped my chest and licked my right nipple gently, "This is fun."

It _was_ fun. That was the point. No relationship. No rules. Well, except one rule that he made up. It was his definitive line he drew in our friendship – no _romantic_ relationship, **no** actual sexual intercourse.

I couldn't have a romantic relationship if I tried. I sucked at them. I would forget the obligations, restrictions, and the needs that my significant other would expect from me. Just ask Mike Newton. We played that not-so-fun game for two months before he called quits and ruined my "good" girl reputation. I guess having meaningless sex with another girl while intoxicated at a party wasn't a good excuse.

Jacob brought me back to reality by asking me once again, "Do you wanna change that one little detail that could give us a whole lot more room for...?" He rubbed his erect manhood against my wetness. I couldn't help but whimper in protest.

"You know I can't." I whimpered. I felt a bit of shame, but mostly defensive. His response was immediately a frown, before covering it with a fake neutral line. His erection wasn't so deceiving, and once swollen enough to bust, was losing its growth.

He rolled off me and instead propped on his elbow, "It's been a year and a half, Bella." He was talking about since Edward left. His name wasn't such a blow to the heart anymore, but that also might be because I was a little high.

After Edward left me in the woods I found distractions in dangerous behaviors. The hallucinations of him parenting me against bad decisions gave me life, until they stopped. Too soon I forgot how his voice sounded, how his facial features looked, and even what he wore. Time had a way of erasing things, although again, it could have also been because of the drug use.

Instead of Edward hallucinations, I now had a real-life person to parent me against my bad decisions, Charlie. Of course, Charlie's warnings and threats weren't a desirable outcome. To be honest, one more threat to forcefully move me to Florida with Renee might cause me to lose my absolute shit.

"It has?" I retorted nonchalantly, making my eyes wide and pretending to be in horror. Jacob rolled his eyes at me.

"I'm just saying." He got up and put his shirt back on. He quickly picked up my underwear and shorts and threw them at my face playfully.

"No hard feelings, Black," I started teasingly, "But, if I really wanted some cock that bad...I could probably call Mike, or Tyler, or Eric...hmmm...maybe Ben if I really tried...maybe even Seth would fall-" He made a gagging noise and pretended to retch.

"Nevermind." He tried to make his voice level, but I know he was probably fuming under that cool exterior. It wasn't that I included Seth that caused his friction. It was that I mentioned other males to please me. Jacob wanted to be the only one. He made that pretty clear. His reasoning to put up with my noncommittal ass? I still didn't know.

Would I ever call those people? I wasn't sure to be honest. I didn't have much self-respect anymore and I definitely didn't care what my 'sexual partner' number was. It was more that I knew if I kept Jacob in check with our friendship, that maybe he wouldn't have hopes for a future with me.

I put my clothes back on, raking fingers through my brown locks. I checked my appearance in Jacob's small bedroom mirror before exiting his room without a glance back, "Same time next week?" I joked to him heading into the living room.

Billy glanced up only briefly from his game, "Bye," He grumbled.

"Toodle-loo!" I cheekily called as I exited the house. I heard Jake's faint goodbye. I got into Ol' Trusty – my ancient ass trunk and waited for it to roar to life.

Heading home I found myself absentmindedly singing along to sounds on the radio, "I just want you to come with me..." Ariana Grande bellowed.

"Yeah, literally, Jacob. It's not that hard." I snapped in the next second playing on the innuendo.

There was no denying I had a blue labia from today's encounter. However, tonight was suppose to be fun. Some guys from Seattle Community College were having a small get together in Whiskey Bend. I was invited through a friend of a friend of a friend. Come to think of it, it may not end up being a small get together.

I hit Interstate 101 and pressed the pedal hard. Regardless, Siri let me know my travels would still take almost two hours. I fumbled with my duffle bag trying to find my cigarettes. I found the pack and pulled it out. Dirty vice, but fuck it. I wasn't trying to live a long life.

I propped the cigarette into my mouth, steering with my knee while I lit the end. I inhaled slowly, letting that first pull of the nicotine take some edge off my nerves. I rolled down my window a little and returning my right hand to the wheel.

The smoke flowed out the window as did time. Two hours later, I finally reached my destination: Whiskey Bend.

* * *

"Bitch!" Allison joyfully skipped to my car and peeked in, "I smell a cigarette. Can I bum? Craig's out."

Allison was a good friend to me. I met her at a club several months ago, and immediately was captivated. It could be that part of her personality reminded me so much of a close friend I had until Edward ruined it. Unlike Alice, Allison wasn't totally wholesome though. She was a self-proclaimed "gutter-slut" according to her Instagram bio. She was a petite, slim blonde with flowing honey curls that could make any woman green with envy.

"Sure, hon." I handled her one and lit it for her. I grabbed my duffle and started following her into the rented cabin.

"I went ahead and picked our room. Not that we'll be using it much, but it'll do for the weekend." She opened the door to a medium-sized room with two twin beds, complete with a dresser and closet. Her bed had already been claimed with a pile of outfits on it, with a couple of shoes about to drop off the edge.

"Do you want me to sleep here?" I pointedly looked at the messy bed and smiled slyly complimenting my sarcastic tone. I threw my duffle down and laid down on the bed, letting the contents spill everywhere.

Allison laughed and pounced on me, "Maybe sometime soon," She quickly kissed me on the lips and used her right hand to pull my hips closer to hers. I reciprocated and accepted her tongue, relishing in the taste of peppermint and nicotine.

Our hips bumped rhythmically, and my thoughts drifted to one of our fun nights where we had fucked until daylight, high on PCP and drunk off wine coolers. Allison and I had a similar relationship as Jacob and I's except that there were no rules, no restraints, and knew that this would never end in a happily-ever-after.

The way we thought was on a similar wavelength. We were young. We had limited time until our lives would need to change to be considered acceptable by our families and friends – going to college, getting a serious job, and to start becoming "adults."

That was the fear that fueled us.

Allison pulled away, "Hey now...I'm a respectable lady. My boyfriend is downstairs and I don't know how he'd feel about this behavior." She giggled and tossed her shirt aside before wiggling out of her shorts and panties.

"I'm sure...," I kissed her neck, "...He would understand that two _very_ intelligent women have to catch up on all their _intense_ gossip." I shimmed out of my clothing before pushing her onto my bed.

"Intense?" She whimpered. I answered my licking her womanhood, and teasing her clit.

"In... _tense_." She agreed, and wove her fingers into my hair. I flicked her clit with my tongue and smiled as her hips bounced. The power was intoxicating. I continued to swirl my way through the alphabet before I was rewarded with a sudden flow of wetness overwhelming my face complimented by Allison's moan.

She recovered slowly, and went to return the favor, but I stopped her, "While I would love to...we've been up here for thirty minutes and counting..." Her eyes widened with the understanding.

"Craig." She groaned, and quickly got dressed. I changed into a short t-shirt dress, and started to straighten out Allison's blonde curls. Her honey locks fell back into a decent array. She smiled at me brightly, and exited the room.

I turned to the mirror, and pulled a brush through my now-tangled hair. I sighed and finally gave up when it looked good enough. I quickly donned a few swipes of mascara and added a shimmer lip gloss. The woman in the mirror looked tired and a bit put off. Twice I denied her. Tonight, there would some lucky man who'd get to satisfy my every craving. There would be no more denying what I needed.

* * *

Let me know your thoughts in reviews below, and if you want this story to continue. Thank you!

*spackle - In the United States, **spackling** paste is a putty used to fill holes, small cracks, and other minor surface defects in wood, drywall, and plaster. Typically, **spackling** is composed of gypsum plaster from hydrated calcium sulfate and glue.


	2. Chapter 2

So, I got more traffic in these past two days on the story and had two reviews that definitely helped motivate me to get back at it and start up today. Thank you, Packer82 and too-old-to-still-be-a-twihard for your supportive messages!

* * *

Chapter Two: Payback

I joined Allison downstairs and saw that more people were coming through the cabin. There was potentially up to thirty people that started to join in on the festivities. Most of them looked to be around college-age, however there were a few that looked like they also belonged in high school.

"Where's Craig?" I asked Allison while giving her a mischievous smile. She rolled her eyes and gestured towards the kitchen area. I could faintly make out a couple of guys around the kitchen island talking.

"He's about to make a beer run with a couple of other guys. Hope you enjoy Bud Light." She laughed sarcastically. I wanted to retch, but didn't. I most definitely didn't like Bud Light.

I went into the kitchen and saw Craig talking with two frat-looking boys. I made my way to the island and propped myself on my elbows to look up at them under my lashes. The way I propped myself put emphasis on my breasts.

"Hello there, boys." I said in my most sultry voice. It worked, the conversation broke to look at me, and my now front and center breasts.

"Well, hello there...?" One of the frat boys asked, looking for a name. The other one was still recovering and Craig stayed quiet looking at me slightly amused.

"Bella." I answered giving him a small smile.

"Beautiful name for such a beautiful girl," He replied and I mentally groaned at his awkward attempt to flirt, "My name is Patrick and this is Abe." He gestured to the guy beside him who was shyly peering at me behind Patrick's back.

"Nice to meet you both...I heard from my friend that you're going on a beer run. Is that right, _Craig_?" I made sure to drag out his name a little to both annoy him and make sure he knew exactly what I was getting at.

"Yes, Bella." Craig said monotone while he absentmindedly prodded at his cell phone.

"Did you want something?" Abe answered finally. He had a low voice, that rumbled gently as he talked. I felt myself blush at the sound and smiled at him.

"Yes, well...if it's not too much trouble." I played up my innocent act. Craig rolled his eyes at me, but Patrick and Abe were nodding eagerly.

"Hold on, let me see what my friend would like...ALLISON!" I called out to the living room, and she soon joined. This caused the frat duo to share a glance and smile wickedly before returning to look at us more composed.

"Bella! You caught them before they left," She smiled big and then directed her attention to Craig, "Babe, could you get me some Smirnoff Ices, you know the little-"

"Yeah, yeah...I know your little bitch beers." He snapped at her, and I immediately got defensive for Allison, who now appeared a little hurt. Patrick and Abe threw a look at Craig.

"Hey, man...not cool. We'll get you those drinks, ladies. Do you any requests, Bella?" Patrick smoothed over.

"No, just more of the same that Allison mentioned." I answered quickly, still a little ticked at Craig for being a dick.

"Okay, no problem." Abe, Craig, and Patrick walked out of the kitchen. I heard Craig called the boys "suck-ups" and some laughter ensued. After we heard the front door close, Allison turned to me and looked totally dejected. This was normalcy for the couple, but it didn't mean it hurt her any less.

"Allie, it'll be okay." I told her quietly, but she was already shaking her head, about on the verge of tears. I quickly led her outside to a small bench. She was shaking, trying to fight the traitor tears from leaking out.

"Every time I think we're getting better, we take seven steps back. You know, I saw a girl's photo on his phone? Just a little bit before you came. I guess that's why..." She trailed off and I felt my eyebrows raise . I thought she had wanted some fun, but instead she wanted a little payback.

"Here," I retrieved my pack of cigarettes from my bra and handed her one, lighting it. She puffed in appreciation as I lit my own.

"Why are guys such dicks?" She whispered, wiping tears with the back of her free hand. I shook my head even though I knew the answer.

Allison and Craig had been dating a couple of months. He was three years older, and he didn't want to be held down. Everybody knew that because every time they "broke up" he'd start with the posts online about being a playboy and how no woman could keep him chained. Then, like clockwork, a week or so later they'd post again together smiling. The reason their relationship would never work was because they would never be able to keep the drama out of it.

* * *

The fire grew bigger as more logs were added and I found myself intrigued by the flames. They would lick each log, singeing it and leaving a blackened path.

"Hey." A warm voice called bringing out of my thoughts. I gazed up at Abe, who was holding out a Smirnoff Ice and looking a little hesitant. I took the drink and gestured to the open space beside me. Abe smiled and sat down beside me. He cracked his Bud Light and took a long pull of it. I noticed him wince a little and then try to play it off.

"No good?" I laughed and I twisted the top off my Smirnoff. He shook his head and pretending to gag.

"I hate beer, but it's cheaper than liquor." I nodded in agreement. Liquor has little room for error, and sometimes I would cause myself to get sick by mixing the wrong drinks together.

"Sorry about Craig's act earlier. He doesn't speak for all of us, you know." His attempt to cover for Craig was surprising. I would've just thrown him under the bus like Patrick did when they returned.

"Craig's a dick." I answered honestly. Abe's eyebrows shot up, from my curse or how I just dissed his friend I wasn't sure.

"You know him?" He asked, and I shrugged.

"Just because he's dating Allison."

"Barely," Abe snorted, "He has too many girlfriends. I wouldn't ever treat a lady the way he does." I quickly took a long gulp of my drink. This information wasn't good. I've never befriended one of Craig's friends. I wasn't even sure if Abe knew that Allison and I were good friends. Did he know this would get back to her? Or did he not care?

"Too many girlfriends...?" I probed him.

He laughed at me, and pulled out a cigarette shaking his head, "Of course he does, it's Craig...you do know Craig, right?" He lit his end and looked at me quizzically.

I found myself nodding and playing it off, "Of course, I do." I took another sip of my drink.

"I mean, I heard you earlier about being friends with Allison, but I mean...you guys aren't like best friends?" He looked sincere. My thoughts went to earlier when I had Allie naked and was giving her the orgasm of a lifetime.

"No. I mean I live forever away. We hardly see each other." I found myself spinning a little spider web of lies.

Abe nodded, "That's what I thought because, no offense, but she's never mentioned you." My ego shattered a shard. I didn't think we were best friends, but good lord...I'd given this girl money, sex, and endless cigarettes. I thought I'd at least get an honorable mention. I suddenly felt really out of place.

I'd been under the impression that me being here was kind of like I belonged. I was a friend of Allison's. However, I'd not seen her since earlier when I let her cry on my shoulder. To be honest, she never really poked up unless she needed something.

"I hope I didn't upset you or anything." Abe said distracting me. I _wasn't_ upset. I _was_ pissed.

"No, no. I'm fine." I put on my best fake smile for Abe and he bought it. He brought his beer to his lips and finished it. I did the same with mine.

"Want another?" He asked getting up without looking towards me. Thoughts swarmed my head of being used in this friendship. What I thought was mutual was feeling a whole lot one-sided, and I wasn't benefiting.

"Yes." I would need it, because tonight, I was gonna get even with Allison.

* * *

I was thoroughly tipsy, but the party was just heating up. Poor Abe had partied a little too hard and was throwing up in a bush. I felt bad for him. He seemed nice, maybe had a touch of being a trouble-starter, but nice.

I headed into the house and climbed up the stairs to the second level of the cabin. I walked towards the bathroom to quickly relieve myself when a girl cut in front of me.

" _Excuse me._ " She turned and gave me a sarcastic look.

"Listen, it's not first come, first serve. I paid for the shit, so I'm going before you." She whipped her head back around.

"It's a bathroom, you moron. I don't give a fuck who paid for the toilet paper." I snapped, causing her to break her bitchy act. She looked back at me like I was the moron.

"No, dummy. There's blow in there," She pointed at the door, "I doubt you'll want to pee with an audience." Just then the door opened, and two people came out looking a little star-struck. A guy in the bathroom and peeked his head out.

He found the back of the head of the girl in front of me and smiled, "Hey, Christine! Come on! It's almost gone," Christine turned sharply. The guy saw me too, "Um, you wanna fly a little?" He made a whooshing noise and smiled big.

Before I could reply Christine answered for me, "Almost gone? Are you serious, Hank? I helped pay-" She shut the bathroom door behind her silencing the rest of the conversation from me.

I shook my head to clear my head. I walked back down the stairs to the next bathroom. Thankfully, it was clear. I entered quickly to do my business and washed my hands. Curiously, I opened the mirror's cabinet latch. It was empty except for a lone contact case holder. I popped it open and found a single nug of marijuana. I smiled and tucked it into my bra returning the empty case to its place.

The only person I knew to have rolling papers on them was Craig, which ironically was exactly who I needed to see. It felt like an omen that I should continue on my journey. I checked the downstairs and found him outside by the fire near Allison. _Damn_.

I walked towards the fire pit and weaseled my way between him and another guy. Craig looked down a me for a minute, letting the annoyance fill back into his eyes. I smiled and quickly showed him the nug in my bra without getting the attention of anyone else.

His eyes changed to understanding and gave me a quick smile. I left the group and started back up to the house. I knew that Craig would find me. He enjoyed a good smoke session as much as I did.

I entered one of the main bedrooms claimed by some unmarked luggage and sat down on the bed. Craig came in the room and shut the door locking it. He turned around and sat down with me on the bed, making it bounce.

"I'll admit, I've been real annoyed to pay for all your drinks and shit, but I think you'll really making it up to me, Bella." He smiled big while rubbing his hands together. I tossed him the nug and went to opened one of the bedroom windows a crack.

"Get to work, Craig. Who knows how long we have until they find us." I replied. As soon as the weed smoke was emitted to the halls every one would be trying to find the source.

He grabbed a stray bible and started to roll on it, licking the edges of the rolling papers.

"I think that's sac-religious to do." I pointedly looked at the bible he was using.

He glanced up at me amused, "God made you, me, and this weed. I think he'll understand." I sighed at his dumb explanation but was rewarded with a beautiful fat doobie. Craig handed the blunt to me for christening.

"The honors, madam?" He handed me his lighter. I obliged and sucked a big gulp of smoke into my lungs, holding it as I passed the blunt to him.

I held the smoke until I thought my lungs might burst and exhaled, letting my reflex cause me to cough a few times. The taste was good, but didn't feel nearly as potent as some of the green I was able to score down at La Push.

Craig and I smoked half the blunt until both of us were satisfied with our high. He handed me what was left and I set it on the bedside table. My business wasn't finished here. He started to get up, but I held on to his shoulder.

"Bella?" He looked confused at me and I closed the space by kissing him on the lips. He didn't move his lips at first, but then did and deepened it. His hands pulled me on top of his lap, straddling him on either side. I allowed him entrance to my mouth with his tongue.

He moaned and pulled away, "Don't tell Allison," He breathed into my neck, kissing the sensitive skin that laid there.

"Wouldn't dream of it." I whispered back. I seductively smiled at him as I pushed him back onto the bed. I raised my dress off my legs and pulled it over my head letting it hit the floor. Quickly, I did my the same of my bra. He groaned and flipped us over, exploring my exposed flesh.

His lips traveled down my neck to my left breast, sucking on my nipple until it perked up, and then to the right breast. I felt my arousal starting to get wet.

"You have too many clothes." I told him pulling at the collar on his shirt. He smiled and leaned up pulling off his shirt and shrugged off his shorts, leaving him just in his overpriced brand-name boxers.

His lips returned to my breasts and his right hand traveled to my core, teasing my sex. My hips bucked in response. He chuckled and moved my panties to the side, allowing his fingers to touch my slit.

"Craig." I panted, he groaned and I felt his erection touching my inner thigh. I wiggled and his hand and he rewarded me with a finger playing with my clit.

My back arched, and I whimpered. I needed more. I needed _him_.

"You're so wet, Bella...Did you carry a torch for me?" He smiled and laughed quietly as he entered one finger and started pumping.

I ignored his comment and focused purely on the sensation he was providing my body with. It had been too long since I had the proper care and felt my body losing itself around the edges. He entered a second finger and my pussy stretched itself to allow it.

"So soft and tight." He murmured in surprise. I did Kegels, I kept this shit tight.

He continued to pump me and my high was almost at a peak. I didn't even care that my first orgasm in a week was coming from Craig. I needed release.

"I'm going to cum." I said brokenly, and felt my legs starting to shake. I moaned as I climaxed and my vision became blurred. My heart rate doubled and my thighs felt wet. The incredible feeling was one of the world's greatest wonders. It made my senses stand on edge and gave me the best pair of rose-colored glasses.

Craig removed his boxers and my wet panties. He grabbed a condom out of his jean pocket and rolled it down his member.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Are you sure you didn't carry the torch?" He rolled his eyes playfully and slowly entered me, causing us both to moan out at the pleasurable feeling.

He began to find a rhythm and slowly pushed himself in and out of me. It felt wonderful at first, but then I felt my orgasmic high coming down and the sensation wasn't as potent.

"Harder, Craig." I whimpered to him, and he gladly started to push himself into me at a faster rate, causing more friction. I panted and moaned loudly.

His eyes widened and he stopped his rhythm momentarily to cover my mouth, "Quiet, Bella. We can't-" I bucked his hips to let him know I wanted more.

He groaned and responded by pushing himself even deeper into me. I gasped and pushed back. He continued his rhythmically thrusting, with me matching him for every movement.

Too quickly his breathing became labored and I could feel his member twitching inside me, wanting to explode, "I'm going to cum, Bella." He put his hands on either side of my head and pounded a couple more strokes into me, before grunting as he came hard and fast.

I stifled my giggle at the odd look on his face. He gently pulled out of me, removing the condom and tossing it into a nearby trashcan. He returned to a sitting position on the bed and rubbed his hands through his hair.

I sat up and immediately began to get dressed, ignoring the unhinged feeling that was only emphasized as I walked and bent over.

"Bella..." Craig started quietly. I turned to see him looking down at his lap.

Confused I returned to his side partly dressed, "What?" I grabbed one of his hands and kissed it chastely.

He groaned and shook my hand off, "What was this? I can't-" He looked perplexed and suddenly I understood. I knew how to handle this.

"This was fun, Craig. It doesn't have to mean anything. Just a little _bonding_ experience between two friends." I told him looking at him smiling. His face turned to me and brightened.

"Oh, thank you, Bella. Thank God. I was worried-" He started and I shook my head stopping him in his tracks.

"This was good for both of us, but it doesn't mean that anyone has to know about it." I answered. He agreed with a nod and we both got dressed quickly. He peered back at me, and smiled widely at me for the first time.

"You're really cool, you know that?" He brushed his fingers across my cheek and kissed me deeply on the lips. I returned it, and smiled at him.

"Get downstairs before your girlfriend realizes how long you've been gone." He stiffed looking at his phone and quickly exited the room. I waited a few moments before I did the same.

Payback was such a bitch.

* * *

Thank you again for reading. If you enjoyed this please favorite/alert/review so that I can see how well it's doing. I appreciate it so much!


End file.
